


Possibly in Hetalia

by prince_of_hell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cannibalism, Friendship, It's not really rusame or usuk, M/M, Murder, but its kinda implied, friendship is two pals munching on a well cooked face together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_of_hell/pseuds/prince_of_hell
Summary: Short fanfic based off of the short film "Possibly in Michigan". Alfred and Arthur are neighbors, and Alfred tends to get into bad situations.





	Possibly in Hetalia

Alfred F. Jones always ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe it was an accident or maybe something internally wanted him to be there, but somehow, he never ended up regretting it. Not usually at least. He had his best friend Arthur Kirkland by his side after all, someone who seemed to be best able to keep him out of trouble.

So when a man started following them through one of their favourite stores, Alfred was unsurprised, really. Besides, the man seemed to be his type- tall, blonde and mysterious looking- that scarf that his half his face just made Alfred more curious. So he stayed close to Arthur, talking to him over their favourite little cafe in the store. Alfred had his coffee, and Arthur his tea, and all was well.

Alfred accepted a ride home from Arthur, rather than taking the bus. They were neighbors, besides, so it would be detrimental to not take the ride. When they did arrive, the two of them exited the car and waved each other off, Alfred noticing the man from the store on the sidewalk out of the corner of his eye. Probably stalking him, he assumed.

As he walked into the house, he didn’t pay any mind to the man watching him, locking his door behind him. Alfred called Arthur up on his phone, sitting on the inside of the door.

“Arthur, hey.” Alfred whispered into the receiver, “Scarf guy from the mall is outside my door.” He said softly, holding his hand over it so no one else could hear. He heard a knock on the door, bracing himself and holding the phone. There were gunshots, though he knew the neighbors didn’t care- it happened all the time. 

“I couldn’t hit him.” Alfred heard through the phone as a window smashed, and he knew that it was pretty much too late for avoiding all conflict. With that thought, he was pulled from the ground by a large hand, meeting a smile he hadn’t seen previously- uncovered from the scarf in front of it. He had expected something worse- scars at least- but this was honestly just a handsome man.

Distracted, he felt himself become pulled into a kiss, savouring it for the short time it lasted, lost in his mind before he finally came to his senses and pushed the man away, though not before a strong grip was applied to his waist, keeping him close.

The man ran a finger along Alfred’s jaw, smiling eerily, something that put Alfred into a sort of panic, “What the hell are you doing?” He huffed, struggling in his grasp.

The man seemed to ignore his comments, a heavy Russian accent grazing against his ear, “You smell delicious.” He whispered, sending Alfred into more of a frozen state, “You are very good looking, da? I am sure you know that. I wonder how you taste.”

Alfred had ceased all struggling by then, praying in his head that help would come, and it was only the next sentence he heard that brought him kicking again, “Hm, what to do with you? I could eat you now, or I could really savour it… your arms first, and then your legs…”

Freeing himself, Alfred fell back onto the couch, reaching for anything that could possibly be used as a weapon, “Why the hell would you do that?” He snapped, managing to land a pretty good kick to his chest. The man seemed surprised at that, smiling wider, “Because I love you, of course! I have been watching you for a long time, you are sweet.”

Alfred didn’t have time to listen to more, rolling from where he was off the couch as he heard the door open, and footsteps come in- Arthur, of course.

Alfred barely registered the gunshots that sent the man to the ground, panting and assuring Arthur that he was okay as he was helped up. A close call, but certainly not the worst he had dealt with.

Carving up the body was a simply feat that Alfred and Arthur had done many time before together, and Arthur decided to treat Alfred to burgers that day, since it was his favourite meal after all, and he had to go through all that. 

They sat at the table with their meal, toasting bottles of beer in hopes of a good taste, which thankfully, it was. The meat was always the easiest part of the body to dispose of, the bones came next, wrapped up in newspaper like old meals and tossed into garbage bags to be taken away.

Walking out of the house to visit his neighbor the next day, Alfred noticed a presence behind him, another man with his face covered. He supposed he would just have to see what the day would bring.


End file.
